jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Darklighter
Young Life: Ace Darklighter (known as Kal Ventice from birth) was born on Taris, from his birth age and to the age of 9 he somehow forgot or trying to forget of events that occured he escaped Taris after his death of his mother and father when the sith invaded the planet he ran from the sith troopers hacked into one of their ships and flew off of the planet only to end up in a darker world known as Nar shaddaa. A few years have past he learned many things on Nar shaddaa from pickpocketing to master hacking and hijaking he was 14 years old when the sith found him again he left for Coruscant knowing he was capable with the force having his mind set on one thing to destroy the sith once and for all. Jedi Training: A few years have past still with his mind set to destroy the sith .. the jedi did not like the thoughts he had, as he became a jedi knight at the age of 20 he found out that his killer was a Sith lord named darth dread. He left the jedi order in rage he set out on a journey to kill Dread untill they finally met on Dantooine for the first time they broke out into a battle which the out come was Ace winning and he left the remains of him near the rakata ruins on dantooine. Because of what he did and the rage and anger he fell to the dark side and fled to korriban and made a hut to live in for a year while he was a dark jedi. Fall To The Dark Side: At the age of 22 he left korriban and became a sith lord he was now known as Darth Revist his reign of terror was just to beguin. In the past 3 years he has taken over planets made many bases and growing stronger in the force he has found things that no one found since the time of darth revan. Somehow without a master to learn under his knowledge of the light and the dark has increased his power seemed unlimited but he wasnt foolish enough to underestimate no one. The New Era Rise!, the new Ancient Sith Order Darth Revist has brought from the ashes of the ancients in a battle for Null him and his allies succeeded in taken it over and making the enemy flee also his new base on Ison II originaly Ison. The force has brought him to Dantooine many jedi had fallen by getting in the way of him then as he returned to the hangers a robed jedi master stood their he put down his hood their in front of Dart Revist stood his father... he couldnt care less of seeing him but he had a shock of seeing who it was but the only way to continue his reign of terror was to kill his father, they fought to death as Darth Revist was stronger in the force he killed his own father by crushing him using force push rapidly againts a wall. He left Dantooine for good as his life continues on and awaiting for more things the force has in store for him. Category:Characters